Passado
by Ibuky
Summary: Oito anos se passam desde o tempo de colegial, todos os titulares estavam seguindo suas vidas de forma normal, principalmente Kaoru que se tornou boxeador... Mas um reecontro com alguém especial de seu passado pode mudar isso.


Passado...

**Nota da Autora**: Bem, logo após passar 300 anos apenas para escolher uma fonte, aqui estou eu escrevendo meu primeiro MomoKai. Espero que preste e principalmente que vocês gostem. E o mais importante: eu viajei BONITO! Portanto, nada é impossível nesta fic! E lembre-se, a ficwrite é totalmente pirada! XD

Boa leitura X3

Oito anos se passaram desde os tempos do colegial. Kaoru agora tinha 22 anos, nunca mais vira seus colegas do clube de tênis, somente ouvia falar de alguns deles, e apenas mantinha contato com Inui, seu bom e velho amigo. Syusuke se tornara um famoso fotógrafo e se mudara para a França; Tezuka continuou na Alemanha apesar de não prosseguir com a carreira de tenista, pois seu braço não permitiu; Eiji e Oishi progrediram a carreira de tenistas e levaram o renomado nome da Dupla de Ouro aos internacionais junto a Ryoma, que também fazia um sucesso extremo no mundo do tênis; Kawamura era chefe de um restaurante de sushi cinco estrelas e Inui se tornara um físico (nas horas vagas, ainda fazia seus sucos de vegetais). O único que ele não tinha notícias era Momoshiro. De início, sabia que no meio de sua carreira de tenista havia sofrido uma lesão na perna direita e não podia mais jogar, apenas isso. O problema é que aquilo não saía de sua cabeça a alguns dias. Era estranho. Ele apenas lembrava que sentia algo por "Momo", como esse costumava ser chamado pelos garotos da 7ª, um carinho estranho, além da rivalidade, mas aquilo era passado, ou talvez não.

"Tenho que parar com isso. O campeonato é daqui alguns dias. Não posso me desconcentrar". Kaoru pára de refletir sobre o passado por um instante, olha ao seu redor. Tudo silencioso, apenas o saco de areia ali ao seu lado. "Preciso voltar a treinar..." Sim, ele havia se tornado boxeador. Apesar de ser um bom tenista nos tempos do colegial, optou pela luta. Nos próximos dias iria embarcar para os EUA a fim de participar de um torneio, que reuniria lutadores de nível internacional.

O dia do embarque chega, Kaoru, como era sempre pontual, chega exatamente na hora do embarque. Seriam longas horas do Japão até os Estados Unidos. Já dentro do avião, algo chama sua atenção: um homem que aparentava ser alguns anos mais novo pela altura conversava com a aeromoça. Parecia ser alguém conhecido, mas ele estava de costas. Um grupo grande de pessoas entra ao mesmo tempo, o que faz Kaoru perder de vista o homem, mas tudo bem, aquilo não era importante.

- É você mesmo, Kaidoh?

Kaoru se vira rapidamente para ver quem era, pois a voz aparentava ser conhecida, e o era. Syusuke Fuji senta-se ao seu lado.

- Fuji, o que faz por aqui? Não estava morando na França?

Kaoru observa que Fuji mantinha seu olhar angelical de sempre.

- E ainda moro, somente pensei que seria interessante ir até este torneio de boxe e tirar algumas fotos...

A conversa flui entre eles de uma forma bastante amigável, apesar de nunca manterem um contato mesmo na época do clube. Durante a conversa, Fuji faz um comentário que incomoda Kaidoh.

- Ouvi dizer que o Momo também vai participar do torneio, você sabia?

Kaoru fica em silêncio encarando Fuji, já que ele não sabia como reagir. Nas últimas semanas, ele parecia pensar apenas em Momoshiro por algum motivo estranho.

- Kaidoh?  
- Ham? Quero dizer, quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa com aquele idiota, chegarei nas finais e o vencerei a qualquer custo.  
- Não sabia que mesmo depois de 8 anos a rivalidade entre vocês continuava.  
- Pois é. Eu já volto, irei ao banheiro.

Fuji percebe um certo tom de angústia na voz de Kaoru, mas fica em silêncio. Kaoru se tranca no banheiro e começa a se perguntar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. "O que ele faz aqui? E a perna dele? Será que ele veio me testar? Será que ele está bem treinado a ponto de me _vencer?"_ Kaoru dá um tapa no próprio rosto para voltar à realidade. "Calma, mantenha-se calmo Kaidoh. Caso isso seja verdade, você o enfrentará e vencerá".

Kaoru volta com um ar mais seguro e confiante para o seu lugar. Fuji ainda estava lá.

- Bem, Kaoru, penso ser melhor ir para o meu lugar agora. Nos vemos no torneio!

- Ok. Até lá, Syusuke.

- E, a propósito, não é bom ficar se escondendo de você mesmo.

No momento que Kaoru perguntaria o porquê daquela frase, Fuji simplesmente sai em passos largos. Parecia evitar sua pergunta, mas isto não é importante. Kaoru simplesmente se ajeita de forma confortável no banco e resolve dormir. Seriam longas e tediosas horas até o continente americano.

Kaoru acorda lentamente com os avisos estridentes da aeromoça de que haviam chegado. Ele desce do avião rapidamente, pega suas malas e vai até o hotel onde os lutadores iriam se hospedar. Eram 10 competidores e 5 quartos. Sendo assim, os quartos seriam divididos entre dois lutadores escolhidos por sorteio, e isso não agradava muito a Kaoru.

"Quarto 7... Quarto número 7... Achei!" Kaoru vira a maçaneta lentamente, olha o ambiente em volta. Nenhum sinal de Momoshiro, Fuji deveria estar enganado, mas era apenas uma hipótese. Quando ele entra no quarto, tropeça em alguma coisa e cai de cara no chão.

- Quem foi o retardado que deixou esta porcaria no meio do caminho?  
- Fui eu.

Uma voz grossa e forte vem do banheiro. Kaoru se vira rapidamente, temendo ser alguém, e o era. Momoshiro aparece de toalha diante da porta do banheiro, e parecia ter tomado banho a pouco tempo. Os dois ficam se entreolhando por um tempo surpresos. Tamanha era a coincidência de terem ficado no mesmo quarto, e por sorteio!

- Mamushi...  
- Fsshhh...

Momoshiro se aproxima de Kaidoh e o olha nos olhos. Continuavam frios e cruéis como nos tempos do clube de tênis.

- Pelo que vejo você não mudou muito. Somente ficou cabeludo, Serpente.  
- E você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, somente ficou mais largo.

Momoshiro resolve por voltar ao banheiro, e diz entre os lábios algo como "nos vemos no ringue". Kaoru pega sua mala e se dirige ao quarto, ficando mais desapontado quando descobre que eles ficariam no mesmo quarto, somente separados por camas diferentes. Ele arruma suas coisas e, como já eram quase 23:30 da noite, resolve dormir, ainda com Momoshiro no banheiro.

- Saia daí, preciso usar o banheiro.  
- Pode usar - Momoshiro fala de forma seca ao sair do banheiro vestido.

Kaoru entra e liga o chuveiro. A viagem tinha sido cansativa, mas o que realmente lhe incomodava era o que Fuji havia dito: "e, a propósito, não é bom ficar se escondendo de você mesmo". O que ele queria dizer com isso? Talvez que...? Não, isso era impossível.

A água quente caía sobre o corpo de Kaoru, e ele esquece os pensamentos por um segundo, apenas sente aquela água morna escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Era tão bom e relaxante, mas esse momento é cortado por batidas violentas na porta.

- Kaidoh, ande logo. Não podemos dormir muito tarde.  
- Está preocupado comigo, idiota? – Kaoru fala em tom irônico.

- Não, somente quero que você fique em pé no ringue quando eu vencer você.  
- Penso que já estou bem crescido para me cuidar.

Momoshiro sai batendo o pé. Kaidoh desliga o chuveiro, troca-se e dirige-se ao quarto. Momo já estava dormindo. Sem fazer muito barulho, Kaidoh se deita e desliga o abajur. No dia seguinte se iniciaria o campeonato. O som da chuva acalmava um pouco os ânimos, a lua estava cheia no céu e iluminava um pouco do quarto ainda, Kaidoh se vira e vê Momo dormindo, ele parecia tão calmo, tão doce apesar de roncar de forma extremamente alta e irritante, mas Kaidoh não se importava.

- O que você está fazendo?

Momoshiro abre os olhos de repente e Kaidoh se nota que o olhava com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- É que...Ah! Cala a boca e dorme!

Kaoru dá um tapa leve no rosto de Takeshi e se vira rapidamente tentando esconder o fato de ter ficado vermelho, e assim a noite se passa de forma rápida.

No dia seguinte, Kaidoh se levanta rapidamente, vai ao banheiro, enfim, faz tudo que fazia em sua manhã normal, somente que com um detalhe: Momoshiro no mesmo ambiente. Eles se dirigem juntos ao ringue. Anunciava agora o alto-falante do local do torneio:

- As lutas ocorrerão dentro de 10 minutos! O mais forte fica, o que perder, estará desclassificado! Lembrando que golpes baixos também levarão o participante a ser desclassificado! A 1ª luta será entre Kaoru Kaidoh, conhecido como "Snake" pela mídia, e Fujiwara Masashi! Comecem!

Kaoru entra no ringue com um ar estranho. Parecia mais confiante, e não era por poucos motivos. Vence a primeira luta com facilidade, alguns socos nas laterais da cabeça do adversário bastaram para deixá-lo tonto e fazê-lo sair do ringue desnorteado. Logo após essa luta, Kaidoh e Momo se empenham cada vez mais, um motivado pela possibilidade da vitória do outro, além de que sua rivalidade não diminuíra nada nestes últimos oito anos. Era algo bem interessante a ser aprofundado pela mídia. No fim do dia, quatro lutadores estavam classificados, outros seis estavam fora. Novamente havia um anúncio público:

- Os sobreviventes às lutas são Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaidoh, Shibata Kurodo e Hioshiro Makabe! Por hoje é somente isso!

Kaoru, como de costume, fugia dos repórteres, ao contrário de Momoshiro, que adorava se exibir um pouco.

Ele chega mais cedo ao quarto do hotel. Alguns lutadores estavam indo embora, pois estavam desclassificados. Kaidoh entra no quarto e tira suas roupas pelo caminho, até chegar ao benheiro. Toma uma ducha fria, já que as lutas haviam sido esgotantes, e ele queria se refrescar um pouco mental e fisicamente. Ao sair do banho, escuta barulhos vindos do outro lado da porta. Certamente era Momoshiro chegando após milhares de entrevistas. Isso irritava Kaoru.

- Hunf, quanta futilidade, ficar se vangloriando somente por passar para as semifinais. Quero ver ele chegar até as finais para me enfrentar.

Enquanto Kaoru resmungava quase em tom de sibilo, Momoshiro entra no banheiro sem avisar, pois Kaoru esquecera de trancar a porta. Num ato rápido ele veste a cueca, mas não consegue esconder o rubor do rosto.

- Desculpe, eu somente estava procurando a caixa de remédios

Momoshiro é rápido, mas quando ia sair do banheiro é interrompido pela voz grossa de Kaoru:

- Se machucou?

Kaoru diz em um tom diferente, parecia estar um tanto preocupado com Takeshi

- Somente um pequeno corte na testa, mas não pára de sangrar. Por que a pergunta?  
- Por nada, somente queria saber mesmo – Kaoru mantinha o olhar fixo em Takeshi.  
- Credo, você está estranho nesses últimos dias...

Essas foram as últimas palavras do moreno antes de sair do banheiro, mas, mesmo assim, Kaoru continua a fitar a porta por um bom tempo até que finalmente volta a se trocar. O que Fuji lhe dissera no avião ainda criava ecos na sua cabeça. Era uma sensação de angústia e raiva, mas não era importante. Seu único objetivo no momento era o 1° lugar da competição.

Kaidoh sai do banheiro andando duro no chão, tudo que ele queria no momento era ser o número 1 da competição. Algo chama sua atenção: gritos vibrantes de Momoshiro vinham do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo...

Kaoru pára de repente ao ver que Momoshiro se divertia jogando videogame, afinal, era do seu feitio gostar de coisas do tipo.

- Kaidoh, vamos ver quem é melhor?

Um sorriso amigável se forma no rosto do rapaz ao se aproximar da TV enquanto Momo continuava a gritar histericamente na frente do aparelho. O garoto de cabelos arrepiados não era má pessoa, sabia ser legal até mesmo com seus adversários, e isso atraía a atenção de Kaidoh.

- Ok, somente me ensine como se jogar. Faz tempo que não vejo um desses.  
- Claro, somente treina 59 horas por dia!

- E isso traz resultados muito bons.

Quando se dão conta, os dois já estavam tendo uma alegre conversa, sendo engraçado o modo com que a 5 segundos atrás estava brigando e agora estava tudo normal, mas tudo bem. Apesar de parecer extremamente imaturo, aquele jogo sabia como distrair alguém.

Já eram 22:53 quando desligaram o videogame e foram fazer outra coisa. Incrivelmente conseguiram passar quase 6 horas sem brigar, discutir ou até mesmo partir para a ignorância, sendo que seu recorde anterior era de 10 minutos.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã são as semifinais – diz Momo.

- Uau! Quanta preocupação comigo... Fsshhhh...

- Já disse que não é preocupação, somente quero vencer sem você dormir no ringue – afirma Momo enquanto dá um tapa "amigável" na nuca de Kaoru.  
- É somente você chegar à final que eu estarei te esperando – Kaoru fala em tom confiável.

Depois do bate-papo, ambos se deitam, dessa vez nenhum estava de burro amarrado, então seria uma noite tranqüila. Mas uma dúvida assombrava Kaoru:

- Momoshiro.  
- Sim?  
- Ouvi dizer que, no meio da sua carreira de tenista, você machucou a perna direita de uma forma tão violenta que não poderia mais jogar. Como está lutando boxe agora?

- Na verdade, o machucado não foi tão grave assim, ainda posso usar minha perna direita normalmente, mas o tênis exige muito dela, então optei por outro esporte que a desgastasse menos. O boxe, no caso. Bem, boa noite.

- Entendo, E para você também.

O tom de voz dos dois estava sério, Momoshiro não gostava de falar muito sobre aquilo e Kaoru percebeu somente pelo fato de ele fugir do assunto rapidamente, afinal, ninguém gosta de falar sobre seus fracassos passados.

O dia amanhece lento, o tempo parecia ter parado. Ainda eram 7:47 quando os dois acordaram, então eles ficaram deitados mais um pouco, já que também eram filhos de Deus. Às 9:00, resolveram levantar e ir comer alguma coisa para enganar o estômago. Depois foram treinar um pouco, almoçaram normalmente e se dirigiram à arena, sem trocar uma só palavra. O "clima" estava estranho entre eles.

- Hoje serão realizadas as semifinais! A primeira luta será entre Kaoru Kaidoh e Shibata Kurodo! Se preparem, lutadores! – gritava o narrador das lutas.

Kaoru pára antes de entrar no ringue. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho, onde tinha o ouvido? Bem, ele descobriria quem era em menos de 2 segundos. E ao descobrir se recordou na hora.

- Lembra-se de mim, Kaidoh?  
- Mas...

- Sim, sou eu mesmo, o babaca de quem você tirou o título no ano passado, nas semifinais.

- Hunf...

O tom de voz de Shibata não parecia ser muito amigável, estava carregado de ódio, o que tornava a luta ainda mais difícil.

Uma única palavra do juiz ("comecem!") foi necessária para Shibata atacar Kaidoh furiosamente com um soco na lateral direita de seu rosto, o que lhe causou tontura na mesmo momento, mas esse revida o golpe com três socos nas laterais do corpo de Shibata.

- Que bom, isso será interessante.

Kaoru estranha o fato de Shibata se afastar e observa que ele tira alguma coisa brilhante do bolso do short.

- Veremos se agora você não pagará por ter me tirado o prêmio.

Shibata novamente voa na direção de Kaoru revelando o que tinha tirado do bolso: um canivete.

- Mas...

Kaoru vira a lateral do corpo por reflexo, pois não queria levar um golpe do canivete frontalmente.

"Merda" foi a última palavra que ouviram Kaidoh gritar antes de ter sua cintura acertada pelo canivete que estava bem afiado. Também arrebentou o elástico do short, fazendo esse cair. No reflexo de se abaixar para pegá-lo, Kaoru leva uma violenta joelhada no rosto. A última coisa que consegue ver é o juiz tentando segurar Shibata e Momoshiro correndo em sua direção, até algo vermelho cobrir sua visão e tudo escurecer.

Kaoru abre os olhos lentamente. Ainda que pareça bem fisicamente, sua cabeça doía de uma forma que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Momoshiro estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Você está bem, Kaidoh?

- O que aconteceu?

- O tal do Shibata deu uma joelhada na sua cara, fazendo você desmaiar.  
- E o que aconteceu depois?  
- Vocês foram desclassificados.  
- Mas por quê?  
- Ele por usar arma e golpe baixo, você porque, de acordo com os exames, terá de ficar longe das lutas por, pelo menos, 3 dias.  
- Merda! Mas, me diga, você ganhou?

- No meio da luta, ouvi alguém gritar que seu corte na cintura não parava de sangrar. Desconcentrei-me, levei um soco muito forte e fui a nocaute.  
- Seu idiota! Por que tinha que se preocupar justo comigo? Por minha causa...merda!

Kaoru pega Momoshiro pela gola da camisa, mas o solta lentamente. Suas forças estavam limitadas.

- Não, não foi por sua causa. A culpa foi totalmente minha, eu me desconcentrei.

Momoshiro senta ao lado de Kaidoh e fala: 

- Kaidoh, sempre quis fazer isso, mas nunca tive coragem.

Momoshiro puxa Kaidoh lentamente para perto de si. Não era a pessoa mais delicada do mundo, mas consegue dar um beijo doce nele. O segundo sente um alívio extremo na alma, já que a tanto tempo ele queria fazer isso, e somente agora tivera a chance de beijar Momoshiro, mas só isso não tinha graça, afinal, eles não eram mais crianças.

- Kaidoh...

Kaoru puxa Momoshiro para a cama, e eles continuam se beijando de forma bastante "apimentada", pelo menos até Momo passar a beijar o pescoço de Kaidoh.

- Hum Takeshi...

Momoshiro continua a descer pelo corpo de Kaidoh, passando pelos mamilos, onde faz círculos de saliva. Também tentava abaixar o short de Kaoru, enquanto esse começava a ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

- Olha onde você pega...Ahhh...

Momoshiro não dá ouvido a Kaoru e continua a se aproveitar do corpo do companheiro de luta. Mordidas leves no abdômen de Kaoru fazem-no gemer cada vez mais. Quando Momoshiro se prepara para terminar de abaixar a cueca de Kaoru, alguém fala:

- Tem alguém aqui?

Uma voz invade a sala, a porta tinha ficado aberta e alguém havia entrado. Os corpos de ambos congelam e Momoshiro sente um choque nas pernas e braços, o que o faz cair da cama.

- Ouvi barulhos estranhos, o que estava acontecendo?

- Fuji! Você por aqui? – diz Momo enquanto ri de forma constrangida.

- Somente vim ver como vocês estavam. Realmente foi uma pena terem perdido nas semifinais. Como está Kaoru?

- Muito bem! Já está quase acordando!

- Ótimo! Vou indo então, até amanhã!

Fuji se despede e sai do quarto.

- Ele já foi? - Kaoru pergunta em voz sibilada.

- Sim.  
- Ainda bem. Imagine se ele pega a gente nessa situação. Sei, idiota! Deixou a porta aberta.

- Que culpa eu tenho, você tava sangrando feito um não-sei-o-quê! Fiquei preocupado.

- Hunf...

- Mas, vamos terminar aquele nosso assunto?

- É melhor não, minha cabeça está doendo e eu preciso dormir.

- Sem-graça! Então tudo bem, já é tarde mesmo, amanhã sairá um vôo para o Japão.

- Boa noite.

Kaoru se ajeita na cama, mas Momoshiro o interrompe.

- Não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

Momo se aproxima da cama e rouba um beijo longo de Kaidoh.

Agora sim. Boa noite.  
- Espera, Momo – Kaoru estava com um bico enorme, mas mesmo assim continua a frase

- Eu queria que...

- Que?  
- Você dorme comigo? #¬¬#

- Eu ouvi direito? A serpente quer que eu durma com ela?

- Sim ¬¬ Mas sem gracinhas!

- Ok, pode confiar em mim.

Momoshiro se deita ao lado de Kaoru e passa o braço por cima dos ombros do mesmo. Logo depois, os dois dormem.

No terceiro dia do campeonato, Kaoru e Momoshiro dormem até 11:00.

- Acorde, já são 11:00.

- 11:00? Só isso...Ahhh! O vôo!

- Agora terá que esperar o das 13:00.

- Ah, tudo bem, não é tão tarde assim. Melhor eu arrumar as minhas coisas já.

Kaoru arruma todas as suas malas e se prepara para sair.

- Espere, posso ir com você até o aeroporto?

- Se você quiser... Fsshhh...

Kaoru estava à porta, quando Momo aparece já vestido. A Serpente sibila algo como sinal de "vamos", mas Momo o encosta à parede e o beija.

- Eh! Que é isso?  
- Desculpe, mas é que esse bico que você faz quando sibila é tão kawaii!

- Ok, vamos então!

Kaoru fica vermelho depois do último beijo que Momoshiro lhe deu, e mais ainda quando eles vão de mãos dadas até o aeroporto. De longe, Fuji observava tudo com um sorriso satisfatório no rosto.

- Finalmente, penso que meu trabalho por aqui está terminado.

Fuji vira na direção oposta e sai caminhando sem rumo pelos becos de Nova York.

**2ª Nota da Autora: **Bom, como eu disse lá em cima, viajei bastante nesta fic, e também apimentei um pouco ela na questão do MomoKai. Sempre achei que esse casal merecia um destaque maior na questão sensualidade XDDD OK, chega de falar, já digitei muito por hoje, até a próxima fic e espero que tenham gostado!**  
**


End file.
